Many web-based service providers may provide multiple functions to users. These functions may include cloud-based storage services, streaming media services, social media applications, mail and other messaging services, e-commerce applications and other services.
Just as a single provider may offer a user multiple services, a single user may use multiple devices to access the provider's services. For example, one person may own a smartphone, a desktop computer, a laptop and/or a tablet. That person will typically want to use each of those devices to access the services, depending on the context of use.
Web service providers often want to identify the devices that a person is using when accessing the provider's services. This is useful for various reasons, such as to help secure a user's account and data. This is because when a known device accesses an account, the service provider may permit a streamlined login process. However, when a previously-unrecognized device is used to access an account, the web service provider may ask for additional login information to help investigate whether the request signals suspicious activity. When a single user owns multiple similar devices (such as an older model and a newer model of the same brand of laptop or tablet computer), it may be difficult for the service to determine whether any particular device is known or unknown at the time of use.
This document describes methods and systems that may address issues such as those described above.